


Metalhead Wolf (Larry Werewolf AU!)

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Larry is a werewolf, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf AU!, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, no triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Larry has been gone for a week, and Sal is getting worried. Larry has to listen to Sal argue with his mother about seeing him, and feels sad he can't see his friend. But what can he do? He can't risk Sal's safety while he's in heat, not that he'd ever hurt Sal intentionally. Still, what can he do? Well, Sal decides to see him anyways, and things start to spiral into rocky grounds from there.





	Metalhead Wolf (Larry Werewolf AU!)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism welcome, have a nice day! (Also, if there's a trigger here that applies, please let me know. I couldn't find any, but please tell me if there is one)
> 
> This is the long fic I've been talking about. It's out. Finally. Thank you to everyone for all the love and support so far, and for all the sweet comments and advice! You guys have no idea how much it means to me. Anyways, have a nice day!

If he had to hear Sal bickering with his mom one more time, he was going to explode. It was bad enough his crush was worried, but hearing him argue with his mother on seeing him made his heart swell and bleed at the same time. Larry wished he could just walk out and hug Sal, and assure him it was ok, but Lisa’s lecture on ‘protective nature’ kept forcing him back into his room. 

Larry remembered the very day everything about his father came out; finding out he and his father are werewolves, his father having almost killed a man in a fit of rage, and then up and disappearing a day later. By the end of it, he felt more anger and despair than any other time in his life. Then, his mother went on to tell him about the once a year heat cycle of the werewolves. Apparently, werewolves get very aggressive and sexually frustrated for around 3 to 5 days, and while it is a short time, the forced wolf form mixed with the violent ‘tendencies’ tends to lead to disaster in public. His mom explained how his father used to have to be chained to the couch to keep everyone in the apartment safe, and while Larry would be much weaker as a human hybrid, he would have to stay in his room once it started. 

“Sal, for the last time, Larry is fine. You’re freaking out for nothing.”

“Then why won’t you let me see him?!” Larry snapped his head towards his bedroom door, pulling himself out of his memories to intrude on the argument between his best friend and mom. 

“Because he’s sick, and you know he’ll panic if he gets you sick as well. You know how his guilt gets to him.” Larry couldn’t help but cringe at the guilt-tripping tone his mother hissed out at Sal. While he knew his mom was only trying to protect both of them, but the growl that slipped out of his throat felt like it needed to be free. 

“God damn it, Lisa! Just let me see him! It’s been a week! I know something’s up, especially since you’re the one telling me ‘no.’” Larry blinked in surprise; Sal had always been respectful and sweet to his mother, always referring to her as ‘Ms. Lisa’ and saying please and thank you at every opportunity. Hearing his friend yell so aggressively caused an odd chill to run up his spine, another growl crawling up his spine and out his mouth. Who he was growling at, though, he didn’t know. 

Larry heard a loud ‘SLAM!’ He jumped at the bang, falling off his bed. Giving a soft whine, he called his mom into his room, with her sighing in frustration. He crept forward, bumping his head into her waiting hand, whimpering in a sympathetic tone.  
“I’m sorry, Larbear,” Lisa sighed. “I didn’t know what else to do. I’ll go apologize to him tomorrow, ok? For now, try to smell whatever’s still on that shirt.” Larry flushed beneath his pelt at the reminder. Sal had left his black sweater over at a sleepover, and he couldn’t help but whiff it every 5 minutes since his heat hit. He paced over to the bed, springing on the mattress with a large bounce, and buried his nose into the yarn at the same time with a pleased grunt. He pricked his ears at Lisa’s amused sigh, following her footsteps as she walked out of his room and into the basement’s hallway. After hearing the laundry machine start up, he sighed and melted fully into Sal’s scent, knowing his mother was safe in the moment. 

Larry curled his tail around the shirt, pressing it even closer into his already covered nostrils. He took a deep breath in, and shakily exhaled through his mouth. He curled his tail back towards his belly, gripping the shirt to keep it over his nose with his canines. Feeling a twisting heat build at the base of his belly, he stroked his tail’s fluff over his now half-hard cock.

The scent had grown dizzying, swirling his arousal around with a teasing finger. Larry whined as the swirling, sweet, sweet scent pushed his arousal into his growing sheath, whimpering even harder once his tail finally started to stroke around his exposed head. He focused more on the individual ingredients in the tempting recipe that was his Sal’s scent. Soft twinges of bitter sweat and skin mixed with the bubblegum sweet hormones, creating an intoxicating spell that Larry was all too willing to cast. The slow lava had now turned to fire, trying to burn itself out of his fluff and skin. The whining had now turned into slow growls, accompanied by rocking hips into the soft fur and thin fabric beneath him, sliding his dick between the two teasing elements. After a few more moments, the teasing grew too much over his control, and his thrusts turned desperate. The fire was growing throughout his body, begging to overtake his mind and cock at the same time. The pressure built to an exciting climax, finally slamming into his tightening balls at the same time his thrust hit that particular spot right over his slit. Larry shoved his rippling howl into his pillows, his tightening body collapsing at the last note.

Larry twisted onto his back, setting down the black fabric onto his furred chest. He winced at the cum drying into his tail and stomach, but he knew he’d have to wait until Lisa returned to take care of that particular problem. He sighed as felt the cool air slide across his hot, sticky pelt, and cum stained belly skin. After a few moments of glowing in the masturbation aftermath, Larry twisted his head towards the back door with a tilted head. He could have sworn he heard footsteps.

“Larry!” The wolf jumped at the voice behind the wooden door, panic spreading through his chest. “Larry! I know you’re there! I heard your bed creak! Get out here!” 

‘Shit,’ Larry thought. ‘Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit FUCK!’

The groan of the opening door interrupted his panicking thoughts, forcing pure, undiluted fear into his heart. He bolted under the blankets, gripping the corners of the bed with his paws. Larry could hear Sal creep closer until his feet stopped at the side of his bed. 

“Come out, Larry. I saw your tail.” With bulging eyes, Larry poked the tip of his nose out, before turning his head to Sal with large puppy eyes. ‘Please don’t hate me,’ Larry begged in his mind. Sal ran a hand over his face and sighed. “I knew you weren’t really sick, but damn, I didn’t realise you got yourself cursed the one day I left you alone for over an hour.” Larry felt a soft rumble across his chest, chuckling as best as he could in his body.

“By the way, what is that smell?” Larry froze. He had forgotten about the spunk spread out in his lower body fur. 

He gave a cursory glance at his back, and glanced to see an idea spark in Sally Face’s eyes. Before Larry could yelp out in alarm or warning, Sal grabbed the comforter and yanked it off. A heavy silence fell between the two, both the glistening cum and worn shirt glowing in the lit room. A soft, awkward sigh came from Sal before he gingerly stretched his hand out, rubbing behind Larry’s ear with a nervous air.

“Stay here. I’ll get the washcloths from your dresser.” Larry gave a numb nod as Sal trotted to his art dresser, grabbing a clean, yet paint-stained rag. Looking around, he spotted a water dish Lisa had left by the door and dipped the rag in. A few moments later, he was back by Larry’s side, gingerly grooming out the stiff tail and stomach hair. After using a full water bottle and two more cleaning cloths, and Larry turned to nibble at the wet fur. He heard Sal give a soft laugh, and turned to give a joking glare and grin before continuing his instinctive cleaning. 

He twitched a bit as he felt his bed dip beside him, but refused to glance over. 

“So, why is my favorite sweater in here?” Larry choked on his tail, jumping to turn and look at Sal with huge eyes. Sal shifted to look at his wide, amber eyes, and tilted his head. “What’s wrong, Larry Face?” Larry glanced to the sweater and back at Sal, deciding to be bold.

He crawled over to the top, looking Sally Face right in the eye as he leaned down, and took an exaggerated whiff. As Larry looked up, he tensed at the blush covering Sal’s ears.

“Oh, uh. I guess that’s… a wolf thing?” Sal hesitated in speaking, but picked up once he noticed Larry dipping his head in shame. “It’s not like I mind, dude. It’s just… surprising. I don’t mind or anything, I’m kinda flattered really,” Larry had steadily inched closer to his friend on his stomach, his ears flat and tail tucked beneath his stomach. He stared at his friend with begging eyes, followed with Sal petting his head, reassuring him with, “Hey, it’s ok, dude. I’m not gonna judge you or anything on this. You’re the wolf, after all.” Larry whined in appreciation, wiggling on the bluenette’s lap before leaning up and licking Sal with whining vigor.

Sal giggled before he flopped onto his back, Larry following with more licks and whines and tail wiggles. A few more giggly moments later, the two both laid side by side, both on their backs, with Larry’s tail intertwined with Sal’s legs. 

“So, guess headbanging is out of the question now, huh?” Larry gave a soft shake of his head, Sal turning to tilt his head at him. “So you can still head bang as a wolf?” Larry gave a big grin before jumping up, playbowing, before giving a large ‘bark!’ and beginning to move his neck up and down at the same time as his head. He heard Sal begin to howl in laughter, bringing his hand out to rest on Larry’s head. “Larry, Larry, bro, I can’t breath. I can’t-stop, please!” Eventually, Larry slowed his head down to a complete stop, resting his nose in Sal’s lap while Sal giggled the rest of his humor out. 

“God, Lars. You’re a dumbass sometimes, you know that?” Larry gave a huge nod, another grin showing his long fangs. Sal gave a snort at his friend’s goofy face, sighing as he shook his head. Just as he was about to reach out his hand to pet his friend’s ears, the front door slamming shut caused both of them to jump. 

Larry spun around, searching for a quick hiding spot for Sal. He glanced at a small space between the dresser and wall, and shoved Sal off the bed and to the small sliver of space. Sal, (thankfully catching the hint) smooshed himself behind the wood, peeking out as Larry raced back to his bed to sit on the now crumpled covers, laying down on his paws just as Lisa opened the door.

“Larbear, are you ok? I heard you barking.” The brown wolf stood up to jump on his mom, wagging his tail as he placed a large lick on her cheek and placed his paws on her shoulders. A short laugh came out of Lisa as she stroked her son’s soft neck fluff.  
“Alright, alright. I see you’re ok, so I’ll get back to work, ok?” Before she could turn away, Larry jumped down and tugged at her sleeve, guiding her hand to his stomach as he cried with huge eyes. “Oh! You’re hungry! Sorry, sweetie; I guess it has kind of gotten late, huh? I’ll go heat up some pizza for us, ok? How many pieces do you want?” Larry gave 7 thumps of his paws on the floor, deciding to grab some extra pieces for the boy hiding behind his dresser. “I didn’t realize you were that hungry, sweetheart! Why didn’t you call me sooner?! Here, I’ll go get dinner going now.” 

Lisa hurried out of the door into the kitchen, Larry perking his ears at the fast footsteps rushing around the tiled room. Sal stepped out from behind the dresser, giving him a soft nod. 

“Thanks, Lars. I know she wouldn’t be too happy with me being here after earlier.” Larry gave a soft sigh before guiding his friend to his bed, gesturing to the bed with his tail. Sal frowned. “She’s gonna be here in a few minutes. I should probably sneak out the ba-” Larry lunged forward, gripping the torn holes in the boy’s jeans to pull him back to the bed. ‘Don’t go bluebird,’ he begged in his mind. ‘Please don’t go.’ Sal turned to look at Larry, before switching his gaze to the door. After a few long moments, he sighed in defeat. 

“Alright, I’ll stay for the night, ok? But I should probably stay behind the dresser before Lisa leaves.” Larry gave a frustrated growl at that, but gave a harsh nod, knowing Sal had a point. Sal chuckled, gave Larry one more soft pat, and crawled back into the sliver of wood and wall.

A few minutes of Larry glancing worriedly at the dresser and listening to his mom shuffling around in the kitchen, Lisa finally came in with a large plate of pizza in her hands.

“Dinner time, Larbear! Or, ‘Larpup,’ I should say.” The teen rolled his eyes at that, the pun being too strained even for his entertainment. “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you, honey.” Lisa sat down and placed the pizza on the floor, looking her son in the eyes the entire time. Larry tilted his head in nervous curiosity. “So, you’re heat has always been regular. Three days. But, you’ve been in heat for a week now, and that’s worrying. Your dad always had long heats, but he never went over 6 days. It’s been 8 for you. Do you have any idea what could be extending it?” Larry gave a quick glance to Sal’s sweater at the edge of the bed, before giving a slow shake of his neck. 

Sure, he had realised that Sal’s scent was causing him to go crazy, and was causing more possessive feelings than normal, but that couldn’t be what was causing his heat to go on this long, right? ‘No, that couldn’t be it,’ he inwardly decided. Lisa gave a small frown at her son’s slow answer.

“Alright… Well, let me know if something’s wrong. Ok, honey?” Larry gave a hesitant nod, reaching down to pick up the pizza with the edge of his fangs. Chomping it down from the side of the crust, he avoided eye-contact with his mom, hoping she’d catch the fact that he wanted to be left alone. After a sigh from Lisa, she stood to stride out of the apartment. A few more seconds of silence later, Larry gave a quick ‘yelp’ towards the dresser, indicating for Sal to come out. 

The blue-haired boy shuffled out, fists clenched, shoulders tense, gaze smothering. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Larry tilted his head, hunching on his hind legs in fear. “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner? You and your dad being werewolves?!” Sal’s voice began to rise, and Larry decided to let Sal get his rage out, rather than interrupt him and make him angrier; Sal had always quieted down after a fit, opting to talk things out rather than storm off like most would from the pure anger. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?! Hell, we’ve literally fought psychopathic cultists and demons, and you decide to keep THIS secret?! I’ve trusted you with so much! My nightmares, my visions, my- my face-” Sal gave a sharp choke at that, but continued before Larry could surge forward to comfort him. “and you can’t even trust me with this?” 

Larry felt himself cringe at Sal’s hurt laying thick in his speech, knowing he had to explain himself. If not for his own sake, then for Sal to at least get some form of closure from an answer. He raised a stiff paw, before pacing over to Sal at the other side of the room. He lifted his paw to gesture at his opening maw, making a grand gesture at his large teeth, then lifted his paw to set it as high as he could on Sal’s chest. Sal just stared down with blank eyes.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, dude.” 

Larry raised his paw to gesture at his jaw again, but this time, he gave a fake snap before gesturing up towards Sal’s face. Sal frowned even more.

“My face?” Larry gave a vigorous nod, before snapping his jaws again. “My dog attack? What does that have to do with this? It’s not like you’re a-a- oh.” Sal gave a swift blink, looking as though a lightbulb had appeared above his head. “Larry Face, were you thinking I’d be scared of you because of what happened to me?” Larry dipped his head down to his paws, pinning his ears to his head, his eyes glued shut in shame. 

“Lars? Larry? Larbear… C’mon on, look at me, puppy.” His head snapped up in shock, Sal chuckling at his friend’s blatant surprise. “There you are. I’ll have to use that nickname more.” Larry gave a soft growl, poking his head into Sal’s nails. The gesture being an obvious ‘don’t you dare.’ Sal chuckled. “Well, you wouldn’t look at me, and I didn’t have any other ideas. But, Larry, you don’t honestly think I’m scared of you, do you?” Larry glanced his eyes away, feeling a hot trickle of shame fill his veins. “Larbear… I’m not scared of you. And I’m never gonna be.” Larry felt his eyes slowly drift up to meet Sal’s understanding one. “You’ve saved me from a literal, demon. I’m always gonna trust you, dude. I’m not scared of you, and I’m never gonna be. Besides, you make a big, fluffy wolf. You look a lot more friendly than any dog I’ve ever seen, puppy.” Larry felt a blush light at his skin, thankful for his heavy pelt for the first time. ‘Puppy,’ he thought. ‘That’s really cute. Of course Sal would use it.’ 

Larry crept forward, giving a soft lick to Sal’s hand, then shrinking in on himself, lowering himself to Sal’s feet while begging with his eyes. Larry hoped his ‘I’m sorry’ would be clear enough to Sal. A soft pat was, again, given to his head, before feeling a soft thumb swipe under his eye. Between the lines of fear, Larry had started to mutely cry without even realising it. 

“Hey, it’s ok, Lars. It’s ok. I forgive you, dude. I know you were just trying to keep me from being scared. I’m sorry I freaked out on you. I just. I was scared about why you wouldn’t trust me with such a big thing. I get it, though. I get you were just trying to protect me. Just. Please don’t think I’m scared of you, ok? I’ve literally trusted you with my life, dude. You being a wolf isn’t gonna change that.” 

Larry felt a little twitch at the corners of his lips, a large grin being shoved into Sal’s belly. Larry purred at the soft chuckle that rippled through Sal.

“I’ll take that as you’re better,” Sal murmured. They both sat there for a few moments, Sal scratching behind Larry’s ears as he shoved his nose further into his cotton shirt. 

Larry felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere hit, right as Sal curled his fingers into his neck. “Hey Lars? I know it’s really shitty of me to go after yelling at you, but it’s getting dar-”

A low growl sounded off the rotten walls, Larry only getting a brief glimpse of the jealousy that filled his being before euphoria hit his nose hard. He was surrounded by the smell, a drug that was pulsing through his nostrils.

The scent was giving him wings, a strong flap of them bringing him so, so close to that heaven-filled scent. Sal. A pleased grumble sounded out of him, Larry burying his nose right into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A small pulsing thumped against his rough nose, and a hard realization hit him. Sal’s jugular. ‘Shit.’

“L-Lars?” It was such a soft whimper, Larry thought for a second that a puppy had said that, before realising that oh god it’s Sal. “I- You’re kinda crushing me, dude,” Larry jumped up, a lightning strike of fear hitting his chest as he stared down into Sal’s confusion filled eyes. He glanced through them, searching over and over for any spark of fear, but. Nothing. There was no fear in those eyes, just. Concern. 

“You uh- you ok, Larry Face? You’re kinda acting weird, even for you,” Larry blinked at his friend’s sarcastic worry, realising he was. Wasn’t scared. He wasn’t scared. 

Larry felt a soft sigh of relief and guilt pulse out of his breath, laying next to Sal with his nose to his ear. He gave a sweet, soft lick to Sal’s nose, a silent ‘I’m ok.’ Sal nodded next to him, placing his hand on his head. 

“Guess I should stay for the night, huh?” Larry felt a chortle rise in his chest, giving a soft sideways nod into Sal’s neck. They laid there, a comforting silence settling over the two boys.

It was warm. Comfortable. Perfect. Larry decided, Sal was perfect. He decided he loved perfect. 

…..

It was 5 days later that another wrench was thrown into the boy’s lives. Larry decided that day that whoever was responsible over their lives was going to get a good punch in the balls, and a good kick in the teeth for good measure. (And ripped apart for Sal’s entire childhood)

Sal hadn’t left since first sneaking into his room, being able to hide from Lisa and eat Larry’s purposefully overblown portions of food. Larry had to admit he was surprised his mother hadn’t said anything about Sal missing, eventually assuming that she was trying to keep him from worrying while he was in the middle of his heat. 

He and Sal were snuggling close when the topic came up, or, rather, bursting in. Larry had just been able to shove Sal into the closet when his mother had ran into his room, tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Oh, Larry! I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. It’s Sal. He’s. He’s missing! Oh honey..” Lisa dropped to her knees, sobbing and shaking on the ground. Larry trotted forward, pressing his paws against her back as he settled on his haunches, clinging his fearful mother close to his chest. It took a while for Lisa to sniffle to a stop, Larry feeling pity drip into his chest even more with every second that passed until that moment. 

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I know how he’s everything to you. We’ll find him, ok? We’ll find him,” Larry sighed as he curled his arms a little further around his mother, cursing inwardly as he envisioned Sal blushing in his closet at her statement. She gave a soft sniffle as another sound entered the room, Larry pricking his ears at Henry’s voice calling out for his mom. 

It took one second until both adults had rushed down the hall, Larry hearing something about ‘Terrance said he saw him run outside a few nights ago.’ Larry sent a silent thanks up to the landlord as he heard their footsteps run into the elevator. He twisted to give a soft ‘yelp!’ towards the closet, Sal crawling out with a grimace.

“Damn, that was close,” Larry gave a soft nod at Sal’s sigh, watching as Sal dropped down to his knees beside him. “Gotta admit, thought it would have taken him a week.” Larry gave a cock of his head at that, flicking his ear at Sal’s bitterness. “Dad doesn’t really talk to me all that much. I would have thought it would take him a bit longer, and even then, I would have thought he would have come down to ask if I was here with you. I do kind of live here, bro.” Larry gave a smile at that, before realising how much worse that sentence made everything. He jumped as another sniff sounded, glancing around for his mother, before his eyes widened at the tears trailing out of Sal’s prosthetic. “I just, I just. I wish I was surprised it took him this long to notice I left, but. I’m not. Larry, I’m not.”

Sal broke down, screaming out his sobs as he buried himself into the brunette’s neck fur. He shook as Larry placed his head across his shoulders, nudging his head as the crying continued. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was sure, that as Sal took his face off and laid on his up-turned stomach, that he would do anything to make sure Sal wouldn’t ever doubt his love for the bluenette.

…..

It took one more night for everything to come crashing together into a scream filled room. Larry had jumped up, feelings stronger than what he could comprehend flooding his eyes, nose, ears, and every other inch of skin prickling his coat. 

He was between whatever the predator was and his bluebird, feelings of fire pumping through his heart to his paws, the cool drool freezing as it left his mouth. He knew that thing would kill him if it got a centimeter closer, a single shuffle closer and he’d lose him. He wouldn’t lose Sal again. He snarled, fluffing himself more as he strengthened his hips to lunge. He saw that thing get closer, and he snapped forward, jerking his maw into the threat’s leg.

“LARRY!” He whipped around to see his blue bird staring at him, terror waving off him. He paced forward, nudging his nose into his leg, gripping his teeth into the skirt’s fabric as a pleased growl sounded low in his throat. He nudged closer at the relieved sigh Sal let out, feeling his fur cool as the calloused hands smoothed down his prickled fluff. 

“Lisa, you ok?” Larry flicked his ears at that, frowning. He knew that name from somewhere, but that wasn’t registering in his head with any prey he knew. 

“I’m ok, hun. I’ve had worse.”

“He’s done worse to you?!” Larry frowned at the horror in his mate’s tone, and turned to give a soft growl at the other human in the room before pushing his nose back into his sweetheart’s hand. 

“No, no! Larry hasn’t done this before. Keep in mind that I work with the plumbing, Sal. I’ve had much worse burns from that old thing Terrance has. Besides, he barely left a scratch. See? His bark is worse than his bite; don’t worry, honey.” Larry stiffened at the sweetness his mother showed towards his mate, feeling an irk of jealousy. ‘Wait. Mom. SHIT!’ his mind screamed.

Larry jumped to look at the woman, Sal yelping at the sudden force jerking into his side. He clutched onto Larry for balance, the wolf balancing him with his haunches as he stared at the few drops of blood crusting at the edge of the small cut on his mother’s calf. Guilt overtook him as he stared at the brown dots, tears filling his eyes as he sniffled at the pain hitting his chest. HE had done that. HE had hurt his mom. HE had hurt the woman who worked so hard just to buy him paints for his birthday, to have any time between paying bills for movie time, the same woman who had to baby him for days on end while he struggled with sex horomones. He launched forward, curling himself around her as the tears choked his throat, the dam breaking at the pain crashing onto his body.

“Oh, Larry, honey,” Lisa cooed. Larry just sniffled again, shoving himself closer until they both fell over onto the floor. “AGH- Honey! Larbear, I’m ok, I’m ok. Honey, I’m ok.” Larry sobbed again, shoving his head into the crook of his mother’s neck as she rubbed circles into his shoulders, soft ‘shhs’ and ‘hush, hushs’ soothing his fear as the minutes ticked by. It took Larry sighing and pulling away for Sal to pad over and extend his hand, helping the spindly woman to stand on her two feet. 

“Are you two ok? Is there any way I could help?” Lisa just chuckled.

“No, hun. Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I know you’re just helping Larry, but I still wished you would have told your father about leaving.” Sal sighed before answering.

“I didn’t expect him to notice.” Lary glanced at his mother as he sat next to Sal, seeing her purse her lips.

“I. I don’t wanna lie. You do have a point. But please, just try to talk to him, ok? He really is breaking down without you.” Sal gave a paused nod, Larry feeling a soft smile at the emotional moment stringing between the two. God, he loved his family.

“Boys, go sit on the couch. We need to have a talk,” Sal winced and Larry wrapped a tail around the blue-boy’s ankles, his ears flattening against his ears. “I’m not kicking Sal out, but I do need to tell you something. Both of you, Larbear.” Lisa shot a ‘do what I say right now’ glare. Larry sighed and flicked his tail to tell Sal to follow him out. 

The two sat on the end of the couch, Larry plopping his legs onto Sal’s knees as he rested his elbows on the fat of his upper hind legs. Lisa swept over to the two, sitting on her knees to see the teens at eye-level. 

“Ok. Ok, let’s get this over with,” she took a deep breath before continuing. “So, you know Larry is a werewolf, right?” Sal nodded. “What about his cycle? Do you know why he’s like this?” Sal shook his head. Lisa explained it all to him, Larry glancing away as the heat rose to Sal’s visible ears. “Ok, now that you’re all caught up, we need to talk about what I just figured out.” Larry tilted his head, Sal repeating the motion with swaying pigtails.

“Look, there’s one more thing about heats I haven’t told Larry yet, and it, unfortunately, involves you, Sal.” Sal and Larry both locked eyes, confusion swirling in the three pupils. 

“I’ll explain this as best as I can, but I haven’t really understood all of what Jim told me about this, myself. You see, some werewolves have predetermined mates, a soulmate, if you will. Their hormones will lock onto another person’s, and adjust according to it if they feel strongly enough about that person. This causes a problem in their relationship. Once the two mate, the wolf won’t be able to get aroused around anyone else, or because of anyone else.” By this point, both boys had tensed uncomfortable at this talk, Larry not recognizing this scientific side of his mother. Lisa just sighed and shook her head. “Anyways, the wolf will be fine with mating with others, but will actually have to have sex to end their heat.” Sal interrupted, questioning the same thing Larry was as well. 

“Ok, so why does this involve me?” Lisa sighed.

“Well, we’re gonna have to get someone down here to have sex with Larry if we ever want him to get off you-”

“I’m not fucking him just so he can end his heat, Lisa! Why don’t you just tell his mate? I’m sure they’d be willing to understand. I mean, Larry is pretty hot, and if not, there’s gotta be someone who has a kink for this or som-”

“Sal.” Lisa cut in. “You really don’t get it, do you?” Larry felt a stone drop into his stomach at the epiphany that hit him. He glanced back, hoping to see Sal’s reaction to his mother’s next words.

“Get what, Lisa?”

“Sal, hun. You’re his mate.” Sal froze, hand hovering just above Larry’s tail for another pet. He met Larry’s eyes, his heart cracking at the shock in the blue iris. He glanced away, his heart shattering.

“I-what?”

“I mean, it makes sense. Ever since he’s gotten a hold of your sweater, he can’t seem to get out of his cycle. That and the way he curls himself around you, you can’t deny that that isn’t like him, Sal.” Larry wanted to glance back and look at Sal so bad, but he also didn’t want to break from the rejection. 

“Wha- yes it is. He’s always hugging me and protecting me. I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t hug our friends.”

“Sal, does he always have an arm around Todd? Or is he always willing to beat anyone who looks at Ash the wrong way?”

“I-I. I guess not… But, we’re best friends. I just thought…” Larry squeezed his ears against his head, not wanting to hear anymore. A few seconds passed before he felt slim fingers pry open his ears.

“Larry Face, are you ok?” Larry whimpered, his ears tugging back towards his skull. “Lars. Look at me.” Larry turned with teary eyes to the boy, his heart feeling stomped on after the shards had already settled. 

“Larry. Do you love me?” He shrugged and turned away, ready to let Sal leave before he felt rough hands grabbing his jaw and forcing his nose to the rough lips just showing under Sal’s face. “Larry, I’ve loved you for like, forever. Couldn’t you have said something sooner, you ass?” Larry froze, shock hitting him. Sal loved him. Sal loved him. SAL LOVED HIM!

He jumped on top of Sal, forcing both the couch and Sal to topple over onto the carpeted floor. Before Sal could cry out in fear, Larry shoved his nose into his face, licking and whining and jumping and wiggling and just anything to show Sal how fucking happy he was. Sally laughed at Larry’s excitement, forcing a kiss onto his nose as he flung himself over his chest and back. The two settled down a little while later, laying in a heap of giggles and a wagging, furry sword. (Larry would have to remember to work on controlling that)

“Ok, ok. I’m happy too, dude. But seriously, you’re crushing me.” Larry yelped and jumped back, panting as Sal cackled and stood up. He turned and winced at the couch, Larry just realizing the damage he caused. 

“Oh, uh. Sorry, Ms. Lisa.” Lisa just chuckled on the other side of the room, Larry also just remembering about his onlooking mother. 

“It’s fine, dear. I’m just happy for you two.” The two gave crooked smiles at the soft twitch of Lisa’s lips, before she frowned. “We’ve still got to figure out what to do about Larry’s heat, though.”

“I’ll fuck him.” Both Johnsons jumped at that, staring wide-eyed at Sal. His ears and the sliver of his lips exposed turned a mahogany red. “I mean- ah. I’ll sleep with him. I’ll end his heat.” Lisa frowned.

“You know he’ll be reliant on you then, right? He won’t be able to sleep with anyone else, or even really be able to satisfy himself fully. I mean, I’m sure some toys will help, but still. This is a huge choice, Sal.” Sal just nodded and shrugged.

“I’ve loved him for years. I see no reason not to do this. And it’s not like we have many other options.” Lisa sighed before shaking his head. 

“Alright. I know there’s no changing your mind now, Sal. You really are a stubborn boy, you know that?” Sal chuckled and nodded.

“Not as bad as Larry, though.” Lisa cackled as Larry yelped in indignation. 

“Guess I can’t say anything, then. We both know where he gets that from.” Both were laughing at this point, Larry grumbling the best he could at their snorts. 

“Ok. Ok. Really though, I don’t wanna ask this, but-”

“Condoms and lube are under the sink, hun. I’ll leave you two be for a few hours. That sound like enough time?” Larry flushed, feeling a stir in his gut at the 180 in the conversation. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Mi- Lisa. Thanks, Lisa.” Larry felt his heart warm at the sparkle that entered his mother’s eyes.

“You’re welcome, hun. I’ll be on the third floor if you need me, ok? Oh, also, I’ll tell Henry that Larry is out looking for you, so you should say you ran away and got lost before Larry found you, ok?” Sal just winced and nodded, hanging his head down. 

“Don’t worry, hun. I’ll get him to take it easy on you. I’m sure he’ll just be relieved to have you back.” Sal nodded, smiling at the forehead kisses Lisa gave the two before walking out with an enthusiastic ‘use those condoms!’ A few awkward seconds of silence after Lisa left passed before Sal turned to look at the wolf. 

“I’ll go grab the stuff. You go lay on the bed, ok?” Larry just flushed and nodded, turning to pad back into his bedroom. He flicked his tail at the few milliseconds of listening to Sal grab the items before he came in and locked the door behind him. Larry didn’t know why, but the click of the lock stirred his gut a tiny bit more. 

“Ok, how are we gonna do this?” Sal asked while throwing himself, a strip of condoms, and a bottle of lube onto the folds. Larry turned to cock his head at the bluenette, creeping forward with a subtle push of his back paws.

He continued to creep forward at a slow pace, their eyes locked onto the other’s as Larry ran his tongue over his whiskers. He gave a crooked grin at Sal eyeing his mouth, loving how his adam’s apple bodded at the motion. He lifted his paw once he was placed right in front of him, pushing Sal back down while crawling on top of the boy. Sally gave a shy pat to his head, wrapping his arms around the brunette while he nosed at the bottom of his prosthetic. Sal reached behind himself and unbuckled the leather, Larry surging forward in the same millisecond. 

He slipped his tongue in with a muffled ‘mmpphh!’ from the other, doing his best to be careful with how much he shoved into his mouth. He slipped his tongue to the top of his mouth, sighing when he felt Sal’s small tongue flicking over his. A little more sure, Larry dominated the kiss with a bit more pressure, nuzzling his nose into the cheek his muzzle was shoved into. He smiled when he felt Sal tangle his fingers into the hair right behind his ears, flicking them with a teasing butt wiggle. A giggle came from Sal, Larry pulling away to make sure he could breath. A soft pant and smile met him with half-lidded eyes, Sal fluttering his eyelids.

“What? Tired already?” Larry just chuckled and thrusted his hips forward in response, a small blush flushing over the boy beneath him at the feeling of his half-chubbed shaft rubbing on the inside of his hip. “Oh,” he breathed. Larry just chuckled again before leaning down for another kiss, letting Sal’s hands run over his flexing shoulders.

He licked the soft cheeks of his bluebird when pulling away, Sal letting out a soft “squeak!” at the ticklish feeling. He just grinned a crooked, toothy smile, then continued to reach down until he nosed at Sal’s shirt. The bluenette reached to pull it all the way over his pigtails, arching up in surprise as Larry flicked his wet tongue over his nipples. 

“A-ah! Lars!” Larry felt a soft heat pool in his gut at that, the familiar feeling returning in his stomach once again, except, this time, his bluebird was here. He gave a vigorous lick, Sal whimpering this time, holding back his moan. Larry huffed his breath over his chest, watching him shiver. He grinned again and nipped at his neck, Sal yelping and letting out another moan as he suckled at the soft skin.

“Ah, shit, Larbear. Do that again, god, please do that again,” Larry grinned as he turned to the crook of his lover’s collarbone and sank his fangs in with a gentle lick to the skin. He felt Sal shiver beneath him, mewling at the markings that were now a violet, bold statement of ‘mine.’

Larry nuzzled his nose at a snail’s pace down to his happy trail, nudging the edge of his jeans as Sal pulled his shirt off his hair at the movement. The wolf gave a small nibble around the edge of the boy’s hips, grinning at the giggle sounding out of Sally’s mouth.

“Lars, joking later, ok?” He just stuck his tongue out and winked, before lifting a paw to give gentle pressure to the now small tent forming in the denim beneath him. The small boy wiggled and squirmed, moaning as he dragged his large paw down to flex against his balls. 

“Shit, Larry…” He gave a low rumble in his chest at hearing his name dripping with pleasure from the younger. “Wh-what is it, big boy? You like hearing me say your name like that?” A low, throaty growl sounded into the heat at the blue boy’s words, a lengthy trail of tongue following the boy’s hickeys. Sally threw his head back as he began to pant again, snapping his hands down to undo his jeans as he kicked them off simultaneously. A few moments later and both his pants and boxers had been discarded, a faint dust of poppy pink covering the young teen. Larry gave a soft pause, flittering his eyes around the small bird’s body, Sal covering his erection with a shy turning of his head.

“Stop it,” he whined. The canine chuckled and pressed the back of his paws to his balls, grinning at the breathy moan choked from the boy.

“L-Larbear, stop teasing,” Larry huffed and buried his nose into his cock as response. Sal squeaked at the wet, cold nose pressing on his sensitive skin, throwing his head back and squirming at the long, pink tongue now wrapping around the base of his dick.

“Shi-it~” Sal moaned, Larry’s member surging forward at the delicious sound.

The brunette swallowed down his cock within seconds, purring at the loud, surprised scream ripping from the smaller. While he knew that his throat was longer as a wolf, he couldn’t help but tuck away the idea to see if he could swallow him like this again as a human. He licked at the tip of Sally’s head, spreading the precum throughout his mouth and all over the small dick. Sal started to pant, curling up into his lover’s haunches. 

“Lars, Lars, slow down. I-I-I’m gonn-gonna cum. Slow down…” Sal threw his head back and whined as Larry ignored him, a wicked expression greeting his wide eyes. Realization hit the younger, and he laid back, doing his best to stay comfortable.

Larry smiled seeing his bluebird relax into the role, turning his attention back to the throbbing heat in his mouth a millisecond later. A plethora of soft grunts and mewls left from the soft boy, encouraging Larry on even more as he felt Sal start to rock his hips. He found himself thankful that his throat was so long as a wolf, and yet, also disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to gag around Sal’s erection. He nuzzled down into Sal’s hips, twisting and turning his tongue even more until a low groan warned him of the cum that filled his mouth. The wolf swallowed down all the salty chunks easily, licking his lips and grinning while sliding off the other with a gentle, teasing lick to the tip of his twitching dick. Sal gasped at the feeling, sighing following it at the sensation of a large paw rubbing the knots out of his hips. 

“Thanks puppy,” Sally Face murmured. Lars felt his pelt fluff up with pride as he continued to massage the boy, then glanced at where Sal himself was staring in awe. His entire member had pressed out his sheath, revealing the long, thick length, accompanied by a medium sized knot at his base. Larry flushed as he looked up at Sal’s pink cheeks, turning darker when the brunette gave a soft sway of his hips.

“Do you- do you think I can take all that?” Larry paused at the question, genuinely turning it over in his mind. He gave a decisive nod, but guided the lube to Sal’s hand, then gestured to both of their hips. He gave a strong nod of understanding, squirting a large amount of clear liquid onto his slim fingers. He rolled his fingers together, locking eyes with Larry as he guided his hand down to the twitching hole beneath him. 

Larry nudged his legs up and out, trying his best to put the inexperienced boy into a more comfortable position. (Not to mention a more visible one, even if he would never admit that) Sal stiffened a bit as he pressed the tip of his index finger inside himself, Larry noticing instantly. He leaned forward and nibbled at his neck, feeling Sal relax beneath him. A silence overtook the two as the blue-haired male focused on staying relaxed as he gingerly worked in one finger, then two, then three, wiggling as he started curling his digits.

“Not gonna lie, this is kinda-kinda- ah~” Larry chuckled, knowing Sal had found his sweet spot. “Kinda-oh god aaaa~ Kinda weird, but, but…” Sal panted, “good,” he finished. He panted as he rubbed at the nerves, whining and wiggling his hips. Larry watch entranced before a painful throb from his cock reminded him that ‘hey, still wanna fuck.’ He watched a few more moments, feeling the heat in his belly ignite into fire when Sal started to bounce on his own fingers. Larry growled, nipping at the wrist that laid next to him. To his surprise, Sal moaned again, his cock twitching as the sharp sting of the warning. Larry growled again, licking at the submissive neck bared to him. Sal gave a soft whine as he forced his fingers off his pleasured bundle of nerves, turning to pick up the cold lube again. He wiggled his hips down to be eye-level with Larry’s member, smiling at Larry’s almost pleading growl.

He squirted the cold liquid directly onto the wolf, giggling at the yelp and jolt of surprise from the larger. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you,” Sal mumbled. He felt a sarcastic huff above him, and he giggled at the exasperation of the other. 

He used one hand to pump the liquid up and down the cock, using the other to smear the rest over Larry’s balls and knot. He felt a surge of confidence when he noticed the slight trembling of the brunette’s hips from his ministrations, a soft, needy whine following. Sal crept his nails into the hips above him, guiding the large male to hover a slight bit away from his pink hole. He adjusted the canine so he was raised above him just slightly, his eyes locked on his singular one. 

“Go ahead,” Sal whispered. The other gave a shaky nod as he pressed the tip of his dick inside, Sal sucking in his breath at the intruding mass. Larry yelped and snapped his hips back, his tail tucking beneath him. Sal reached forward, petting his head in comfort.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I’m scared, too.” Larry blinked and looked up, an expression of shock on his face. Sal tittered under his breath. “What, can’t I be genuine at least once with you, you goof?” Larry gave a wry smile at that, then frowned as he tilted his head downwards. “Hey, you wanna try again?” Larry looked up, blinking and tilting his head at Sal. After a few moments of Larry turning the idea over in his mind, he decided to give a soft ‘yelp!’ and crept forward with a wagging tail and huge, toothy smile. Sal reached forward to pet behind his ears, chuckling at the other’s excitement. 

“You really are a puppy, y’know that?” Larry snipped at his finger, a play snarl accompanying his twinkling eyes. 

Sal just shook his head with a grin, gripping the metalhead’s nose and leaning him towards his face. Larry gave a soft puppy lick over his face, Sal leaning forward to give a soft lick on the brunette’s nose. Both just took a soft moment to breath, smiling at their own, mute joke. Sal inched down a bit, rubbing his thighs against the now hardening member beneath him. Larry choked a bit, freezing for a slight second before thrusting his hips up at the same time. He gave a soft poke with his paw to Sal’s chest, giving a soft warning to the small boy before inching his hips a small inch forward to slowly slip the tip in, stopping and staring at Sal for a sign to go. A few moments passed until Sal nodded, and Larry crept forward a bit more, watching his face for any sign of pain. Sal squirmed a bit beneath him, but before the werewolf could pull out, Sal gripped the back of his neck.

“It’s ok, I’m ok. It just feels… funny.” Larry tilted his head, slight confusion evident. “What? I have a wet dick in my ass. How am I supposed to describe that? ‘Oh hey, sorry Larbear, it just feels kind of, I don’t know, like a dick is up my ass?’” Larry snorted at the ‘white-girl’ voice Sal used while flipping his hair, cackling when he gave him an exaggerated wink with his organic eye. 

He let his cackles die down, a familiar, easy-going glint left in his eyes as he scooted forward again. Soon enough, both boys were panting, the breaths developing into small moans as the larger bottomed out in the bluenette. The two sighed, a stream of relief flowing through the two at the comfortable heat spreading through their limbs. Soon enough, Sal had arched up, a soft ‘please’ escaping his pink lips. Larry felt the fire in his stomach roar, and gave a snap of his hips forward, grinning when he heard a loud ‘aaaah!’ at the brush of his flesh on Sally’s small bundle of nerves. Sal arched up, his hips trembling, pigtails dangling as his cock twitched at the sudden rush of extreme pleasure.

“M-MORE!” Sally Face demanded. Larry pulled out half way, then snapped forward right on that spot. Both groaned, Sal cursing as Larry started to suckle another hickey right under his ear. The canine pounded his body and back and forth, feeling his grin and heart widen with every sound that screamed out of Sal. A few minutes later and the pace had been lost, both sweating and moaning as the pleasure rose through both their bodies. They chased every string of pleasure and fire pulsing from their need, until it all crashed down on the two as a blunt roar. The wolf buried his canines into Sal pale neck as he felt the orgasm ripping through him, the sensation all the more sweeter with Sal’s high keen of arousal at the burying fangs.

Soon, Larry’s hips slowed to a stop, allowing himself to slip his member out of his bluebird. He plopped down beside him, then heard snaps and pops as his body twisted and formed, hearing Sal gasp in shock next to him.

“Larry! Are you ok?!” Larry felt his head snap back into place followed by a groan of discomfort, raising his head to rub at the back of his neck.

“Yeah- fuck. I’m fine. Shit, that always hurts so much.” Sal chuckled as he curled down into Larry’s chest, splaying his hands out over his bare chest.

“You have no idea how much I missed your voice…” Larry gave a weak smile, curling his head over Sal’s. He smiled as he noticed the faint dust of pink tinting Sal’s ears.

“Hey, bluebird. You look really good all marked up~” Sal grunted and shoved at Larry’s chest. Hard. He laughed into the blue hair under his mouth, running the pads of his fingers over the hickeys littering his neck. 

“I’m serious, dude! You’re really. Really pretty. Just. Thanks for this.” Sal glanced up through fluttering eyelids, Larry smiling as he felt his artery thump beneath his pinkie.

“You- you mean it?” Larry chuckled.

“Yeah, dipshit. I wouldn’t tease you like that, man.” Sal glanced back down.

“Hey, Larryface?”

“Yes, Sallyface?”

“I love you,” Larry felt his heart flutter this time.

“Love you too, bluebird.” He felt Sal heat up again at the nickname, and smiled a soft smile. “C’mon, let’s clean up before we fall asleep.”

“Shit, I forgot about the condom.” Larry laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll use our softest rag.”

. . . . .

“SAL! LARRY! You’re ok! Where were you two?!” Sal gripped onto Larry’s arm as they both were crushed into a hug, Ash’s expressions switching between shock, to joy, to anger. Larry wasn’t gonna lie, it was whiplash inducing. 

“I-I-”

“We’re ok, Ash.” Larry interrupted Sal’s stuttering, giving a reassuring squeeze at his shy tone. 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” She shot back. Larry shook his head, a sarcastic grin on his face.

“Nice to see you, too, Ash,” he teased. She rolled her eyes, a playful smile gracing her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. Just warn me or Todd next time, ok? You had us worried.” She looked at Sal with a bright smile, the frowned. “Hey Sal, what’s that bruise on your neck from?” Larry didn’t have to turn to know Sal was blushing; he could feel the heat from beneath Sal’s turtleneck. (That Larry had been hoping he wouldn’t put on- he loved his marks showing on Sal) He snickered as he turned and saw Sal slap his hand over the purple spot, giving a soft ‘oof’ at the elbow crunching into his ribs.

“I uh- I don’t know, Ash.” Sal said, trying his best to remain stoic. Ash smirked, and Larry gave a prideful smile back.

“Really? Cuz it looks like a hickey.” Sal sputtered, red rushing to his neck and ears.

“I- I- NO!” Sal yelped. Larry laughed, his head tilted back.

“Annnnd, looking at Larry laughing…” Ash teased, trailing off as Larry turned his head to give a large ‘MWAH!’ onto Sal’s porcelain cheek. 

“You would be right, my good lady,” Ash snickered as Sal buried his head into his hands.

“Oh yes, my good sir! Well, let me know how the maiden is fairing with tonight’s good fuck.” The two bursted out laughing at their horrible accents, Sal burying himself into Larry’s hoodied arm.

“You two are fucking assholes,” he whined. Larry nuzzled his nose into the soft locks clinging to his arm, his heart fluttering at the smell. 

“Love you too, bluebird.” Sal sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Love you, you big puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAhahahah! IT'S DONE! This took waaaayyyy too long. Like, a lot more time than I realized. Not that I'm complaining, though. This was a lot of fun! :3 Anyways, this is the fic I promised, so I hope it's a good read!
> 
> Again, I'd like to thank everyone for all the support and love, and for all the motivation and criticism. I hope you guys realize just how much it means to me and other creators when you leave even a kudos on our works. So, thank you. You guys have been amazing.
> 
> Kudos and criticism appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice day cookies!


End file.
